


The letter

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay, Hope Lupin - Freeform, Hope being the best mom by snooping through her son's stuff, Humorous, Lyall Lupin - Freeform, M/M, Slight HopexLyall, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Hope comes across a letter written by Sirius in Remus' bedroom and shares his secret during dinner.
Relationships: Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	The letter

Remus had came back home from his fifth year of attending hogwarts, his parents were quite thrilled on his return and welcomed him happily. He'd been staying at the Lupin household for a month, receiving letters left and right. Remus had spent most of the day in his bedroom so his mother, Hope, decided to check up on him and make sure everything was okay.

She walked down the hall, the door opened just slightly, she could make out part of his bed through the crack. "Remus?" She called out, but didn't receive an answer.

She grabbed the doorknob, swinging the door open. Hope walked in, looking around but Remus wasn't there. She shrugged to herself and turned to exit but her eyes caught a piece of parchment on a desk, the handwriting on the parchment was nicely done and didn't look like Remus'.

Curiously she leaned down to get a closer look. "Moonshine?" She questioned out loud, snorting at the name and picked up the letter, reading at what it said. When she read through it a couple of times she set it back in it's place and walked out.

Hope acted as if she hadn't found out about the letter and went along with her day, not bringing it up till later that evening when both her son and husband were there. She'd cleared her throat when they all had little on their plates, getting both of their attention.

Hope turned to Lyall. "So, Remus has a secret and would like to share it with us."

Remus blinked. "What secret?"

"The one about your boyfriend, Sirius," She responded.

"Sirius? Boyfriend?" Lyall asked, his brows furrowed. "Since when?"

"I'm not sure, I was hoping Remus could tell us."

They both looked at their son. He was very red and very uncomfortable, his palms in his lap sweaty, he'd do anything to get out of this embarrassing situation. He swallowed hard and faced his parents, trying to seem somewhat confident. 

"Not that long," he mumbled then stayed silent, thinking for a moment, something abruptly had clicked in the back of his mind. "Did you see my letter?"

"Wait so you were invading his privacy? And you say I'm bad at things like that," Lyall muttered.

Hope huffed, crossing her arms. "Yes but on accident. I was checking up on Remus and he wasn't there then saw the letter in his desk."

"Why'd you have to read it?" Remus asked, a little irritated. "It was private."

"If you saw the word "Moonshine" on a letter, would you ignore it like it never existed?"

"Yes," Remus replied.

She sighed, looking back at Lyall who looked puzzled by the situation. "Did I mention that Remus isn't a virgin anymore?" She added, hearing her son choke across from her. "Can I be excused?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse from coughing. 

"Just a moment," Lyall said. "Now, isn't Sirius a Black?"

"Yes."

Lyall stayed quiet, doing some quick thinking, this hadn't helped Remus feel better in the slightest. "So you've been dating and having sex with this boy?"

"...Yes."

"Who tops?" Hope asked causing Lyall to roll his eyes. "What? You'd be curious too."

"Please, can I leave now?" Remus asked desperately.

Lyall waved his hand, excusing him. "Yes, go ahead."

Remus had died of embarrassment that evening, glad to have been able to leave. He wished that it wouldn't be brought up again, espically when being dropped off to be sent back to Hogwarts.

Unfortunately for him, when that time came and him and his parents were saying their goodbyes, telling him to keep in touch, the usual thing. But out of all people to notice Remus, Sirius was the one walking over to him.

"That's Sirius, isn't it? He's shorter than I thought but quite handsome," Hope said.

"Mum, please. I have to go."

"Hey, Moony!" Sirius yelled, walking up to him. Remus had grabbed his arm, dragging him away. "Hey, nice to see you, let's go before we miss the train."

"Wait-" Hope tried but they were moving to the train.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, pouting when Remus didn't answer.

"Remus," Hope called out sternly.

"Sorry mum, dad, don't want to miss the train, love you bye."

Sirius had brought up what was going on but Remus refused to say anything. It took him a while to find out hit he did eventually, he laughed so hard that tears streamed from his eyes and his stomach hurt. 

Remus ended up dying of embarrassment all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> ... should I post a second chapter with the letter Sirius wrote to Remus?


End file.
